1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with bedding systems and the fabrication of modular bedding components, so that an individual or individuals may customize sides of the bed to their preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, bedding mattresses were typically constructed of spring members and layers of foam and fiber. Contrary to public belief, in this system it is breakdown in the foam and fiber that leads to mattress deficiencies; it is rarely a breakdown in the springs. Typically, the spring structure far outlasted the life of the foam. In response to the foam and fiber breakdown, the user""s only alternative was to purchase a new mattress because the foam and fiber were not separately replaceable.
Conventional bedding mattresses also failed to satisfy each user because no two individuals share the same likes and dislikes in the comfort and support of their mattress. Current manufacturers have attempted to combat this problem by creating hybrid mattresses, where each mattress includes two half mattresses. But, once again, when the foam breaks down the entire mattress or half mattress the entire mattress must be replaced.
Also, in conventional bedding mattresses, because each individual""s physique and personal preferences change with time, users are forced to replace their entire mattress to meet their changing needs.
To address these concerns, the present invention provides a modular mattress system so that the user may continually customize or replace a portion of the bed with ease and simplicity.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a mattress system comprising at least two support modules positioned side-by-side along their longest dimension to define at least two recumbent user areas, a comfort cushion receivable atop each of the at least two modules.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.